Rose Lyon and the Dark Apprentice
by runnybabbit96
Summary: awesome hp twist
1. Chapter 1

My first day at Hogwarts! Aaahhhh! This is sooo crazy! I was soo worried that I wouldn't know anyone, but then I realized 3 of my friends are here too!! My best bud Madison, and the spastic shorty Madeline, and the redhead weirdo Connor! But still, my friends!!!

Me: OMG! This train is freakin awesome!!!

Madison and Madeline: You are way too enthusiastic!

Conner: out of all the people I know, I'm stuck here with you guys! Great!(rolls his eyes methodically at us)

Me, Madeline, and Madison slap him in unison. Good times.

Fat lady pulling dessert carty thing: Anyone want something to eat?

Me: ill have one of those chocolate froggy things, please!

Fat Lady: OK!(gives me the 'ugh, first years" look)

Me: (takes frog and pays the lady) thanks!

Fat lady: anyone else?

By this time, Connor was asleep and Madeline was listening too three days grace on her ipod, so Madison was the only one to nod her head"no"

After the old lady left, I let my mind wander about Hogwarts. This is going to be so awesome!!1 eeepp!

Me: so guys, which house do you want 2 be in? I want to be in Gryffindor!

Madison: me too!

Conner(now awake) I want to be in either Gryffindor or slytherin

Madeline: sadly, I agree with the idiot

As you can tell, Madeline is a very sweet girl(not)

Me: guys! I think we're stopping! We must be at Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: this is so freakin awesome!

We were on those really cool boats and it was awesome!

Madison: I don't think this water is clean. It looks really muddy and stuff. I would not want to swim in that!

Connor: shut up for once, would ya?

Madeline: well good morning mister grumpy pants how are you? Haven't seen you in a whole 3 seconds! I can not believe my iPod wont work here! Ugh this is utter crap.

After that exhilarating boat ride, Madeline was about ready to kill connor with a bleach icicle (don't ask).

McGonagall started asking for names so, we decided to give ourselves cool names

McGonagall: and you are….?

She asked Madeline

Madeline: im Mallory owlclaw

Madison: im Madeline Swiftriver

Connor: Im john Leonard

Me; and im Rose Lyon

McGonagall: ok that's the last of you. Everyone, follow me to the great hall where you will be sorted.

Me; finally!

Madeline: why was I stuck with the name Mallory when you got rose?!

Connor: for once, I am actually excited about this. Do you think we'll meet any like trolls or something?

Madison; I doubt it. And I agree with Madeline. My name is Madeline and you get to be rose?

Madeline: and whats wrong with the name Madeline?

Madison: oh. … umm….. hugs!

Sweeps us all into a big hug

Connor: kill me now please!

Madeline: if you don't shut up, your wish may come true very soon.

Me: alright enough confuscia crap.

Madeline and Connor: fine.

The hall was lit with cool candles that just floated there without any help.

The sorting hat finally got to my group.

McGonagall: Madeline swiftriver!

Madison; wish me luck

Me and Madeline: luck!

Madison sits on the stool looking terrified.

Hat: hmmm… yes… I see.. sweet, but a dark side. Bright, oooh and brave. Obvious choice. GRYFFINDOR!

Lots of cheering from the Gryffindor table

Mcgonogal: john Leonard!

Connor: great.

Hat: lets se lets see. Lots of confusion in this mind I see. But a bright fire burns on the inside. GRYFFINDOR!

Lots of cheering…. Again.

McGonagall: Mallory Owlclaw!

Madeline goes up and sits on the stool

Hat: oh my! Exstensive knowledge in this one. Your mind sats slytherin, but your heart say Gryffindor. You could be great in either house… lets see. GRYFFINDOR!

More cheering. Im last. What if im not in Gryffindor? I don't want slytherin. Ohnoohnoohno.

McGonagall: rose Lyon

I walk up and sit, probably looking completely like crap.

Hat: lots of knowledge in this one too. Hmmm. Strong heart. But still has a temper and a darkness. But very s brave and courageous…. Let me think……… ah! GRYFFINDOR!

Me:YES!

I yell, forgetting that im supposed to just go and sit down. I smile meekly and give a dorky two thumbs up.

I go and sit with my friends. Madeline is sitting next to some cute brunette dude(jeesh), connor is talking with some guys, and Madison is seemingly talking about swimming with some other super tiny skinny girls(not like annerexic, but lean and stuff). I sit next to Madeline and start talking to the cute guy, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: this is so cool!

I say as we pass through the Gryffindor common room up to the girls dorms

Me: night Connor!

Connor: see ya tomorrow guys

When I get up to our room, the cat I bought with Madison is sitting on my bad along with all my stuff.

Me: Hey griffin!

I know, I know. It's a bit odd that our cat is practically named after our house, but that's the name he came with.

Griffin meows at me and gives me the scratch my head pleeeaaase look. so I go over and scratch his head.

The cat Madeline bought, velvet, was sitting on her bed too. Madison had bought an owl named conscientia (conscience in Latin) and its cage was right there, but the bird wasn't

Madison: where's Conscientia?

A random voice: she's probably with all the other owls. They have a nice little place for them.

A small girl with green eyes and long brown hair down to her butt jumped down from a small loft above us.

Girl: hi! Im Eva. Eva sharleton.

Me: hi Eva. Im rose, this is Mallory (Madeline glances up and waves) and Madeline.

Madison: hi! I like your hair. It's pretty.

Eva: hey, thanks! Most people don't like it. Well, is this your first year? (we all nod) me too. My big brother says it's amazing here.

Madeline: do they have music classes here?

Eva: oh jeez sorry. I don't know. My bro isn't very umm artsy, you know? He play quidditch.

Me: cool! I always wanted to try playing that…. Is it hard?

Eva: for me it is, but hey, you never know. Maybe you'll be good at it. Well' im pooped! Night!

All of us: night!

Madison: she seems nice.

Madeline: im not too sure about her. Something seemed of.

Me: yeah, madeilne, I felt that way too. Oh well. Hey could you keep an eye on her? You're good at that stuff.

Madeline: sure. Good night guys.

Madison: night!

Me: night.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Madeline!!!! We have all our classes together!

Madeline: yay!!!

Madison: man, me n Connor have all the same classes!

Connor: hey, don't sound so disappointed baby!

Madison goes over and slaps him then kicks him where no boy should ever be kicked.

Connor: sorry!

Me: well, we gotta go. Potions class. Cool!

Madison: ugh. Bye guys.

When we finally got down to the dungeons and found the potions room, class was about to start. I and Madeline sat next to each other.

Madeline: rose(winks at me), look over there.

I look where she's pointing and that cute guy from earlier was sitting next to another incredibly cute guy. One blonde, one brunette (guy from earlier)

Me; i call the brunette.

Madeline: hey! ….fine

After our weirdo teacher droned on for about an hour, he finally dismissed us. When me and Madeline got back up to the hallways, professor McGonagall came up to us.

McGonagall: rose… Mallory. Come with me.

Me and Madeline exchange the oh crap look and follow her. We were uber confused because she had taken us out to the quidditch field.

McGonagall: Dumbledore has requested that you two be checked for quidditch abilities. First of all, lets teach you how to use a broom.

Once we were taught broom 101, she finally explained the game to us. She wanted Madeline to be a keeper, kinda like a goalie, and me to be a seeker, like the most important player(woohoo!!). apparently the old seeker and keepers had just finished school so they needed new players and for some reason Dumbledore chose us.

McGonagall: ok! Mallory! Im going to throw these at you! Block them!

Madeline: ok! Ready!

I sit and watch down on the field. Madeline was really good she was already getting the hang of the whole flying thing. I think I was too. While I was sitting down there, I first realized that the whole quidditch team was in the stands watching. That made me even more nervous.

McGonagall: good job Mallory! Come on down now! Rose, you fly rite above me.

I did that and felt pretty good about my flying abilities.

McGonagall: ok! You are trying too catch this (she holds up this teeny little gold ball with wings). Its fast, so be careful! Ok… go!

.


	5. Chapter 5

Dang that thing is fast! Ooohoo! Im sooo close to it! Come on! Goo! Yesyesyes!!! Got it! Only when I slow down do I realize the cheering coming from the stands. I do that dorky smile and thumbs up thing again (gotta work on stopping that )

McGonagall: Mallory… rose! Welcome to the Gryffindor quidditch team!

Me and Madeline: sweet! Cool!

I look at her and give her a huge hug then out of the corner of my eye, I see the cute brunette and blonde guy coming over to us.

Brunette dude: hi. Im Sean and this(points to the blonde guy) is Jacob. We are the beaters. Welcome to the team!

Me: thanks! Oh, and nice to meet you.

Madeline: yea. Very nice to meet you.

As we were introduced to the rest of the team,I realized that there was only one other girl on the team. I walked over to her

Me: hi!! What do you play?

Girl: (snorts) quidditch duh. Wow newbies.

Madeline: listen you fatty. We aren't looking for anytrouble, but you seem to be asking for it.

This girl seriously was fat. Not like obese, but definitely self conscious about it.

She just kinda glared at Madeline and walked off. It looked more like twitching off though.

Sean: hey, don't listen to her. She has been trying to become seeker for years, but has never ben as good as you were in just ten minutes.

Me; oh. Hey. I think that was a compliment. (I give him a eyebrow raise) thanks

Sean: hey anytime

Madeline: you know, you look really familiar. Do you have a little sibling I might know? Those green eyes are seriously familiar.

Sean: oh! Maybe you've met my sister, Eva?

Me and Madeline: What?!?


	6. Chapter 6

Walking back to our room, I and Madeline were seriously freaked.

Me: holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!

I keep repeating that when im shocked or nervous.

Madeline: I knew he looked familiar! Dang it1 I should've noticed earlier.

Me: im creeped out by Eva, not Sean though. Which I think is a little odd….

Madeline: I think we should talk to Madison and Connor.

Me: hell yeah!

When we get back, mad and Connor are sitting in the common room playing go fish.

Madison: got any fours?

Connor: crap! How are you so good at this game?!?

Madeline: Connor, you're sitting right in front of a huge mirror!

They were sitting on the floor next to a wall that was covered by an old mirror.

Connor: oh. CHEATER MADISON!

Me: that was loud and unnecessary.

Connor: I felt an urge to say it that loudly… yep.

Madeline: hey mad, you know the two beaters on the quidditch team, rite?

Madison: yeah… sean and jake right?

Me: yep. That's them. And guess who evas big brother on the team Is?

Madeline: that's right ladies and gents. Its sean.

Connor: hold on. Whos sean, jake, and eva?

Me: eva is a girl in our dorm. Sean and jake are the beaters on the quidditch team.

While im reexplaining this to connor, Madeline shakes her head and puts her hand on her forehead.

Madeline: I don't get it. Sean seems fine but eva is really off. I saw her this morning walking towards the forrest. I thought she was going out to that little cottage, but looked back and was gone. She couldn't have gotten into the cottage that quickly. She must have gone into the forrest.

Madison: crap. That doesn't sound too connor, have any aces?

Connor: are you serious! Man!


	7. Chapter 9

Madeline: Emily… this is bad. But… what if its just a coincidence? I mean, that could be true. Just a coincidence….

Me: yeah.. I know what you're saying. Maybe we are just paranoid, that's all. It must be a coincidence.

Madison: I agree with you guys.

Madeline: ok ok. We should probably go to sleep.

Me: k. night.

I heard a chorus of nights before drifting into the hazy darkness

The potions teacher scolded me today for making fun of his nose. Oh well. It was worth it!

Madeline told him to take a shower. His hair is so uber greasy. It was so disgusting.. Ewww.

Transfigurations was fun. We learned how to change water into fruit juice. It was the best juice I had ever had. In defense against the dark arts, we learned a few defensive spells.

Madeline: STUPEFY!

She hits the rat spot on and it stops dead in its tracks.

Me: good job!!! That was awesome!

After I had my turn and did just as good at freezing the rat, we headed to lunch. But before that, me and Madeline took a detour to a nice bench area outside. Only one other girl was there and she was studying so we thought it was a nice place to talk.

Me: there is so much talk about that girl being killed. I think someone said they thought the dementor killed the wrong girl.

At that moment, an icy wind swept over us.

Madeline: aww man! I left my jacket in class. Ill see ya at lunch k?

Me: k see ya.

I sat there for a few minutes and was about to leave when the coldness got suddenly intense and I heard a scream behind me.

I turn around and another dementor is sucking the life out of the girl behind me.

I whip out my wand immediately and try to remember spells I have learned

Me: STUPEFY!

When that didn't work I tried

Me: CONFUNDUS!

The dementor flew a little way away fro the girl seemingly confused. I ran toward the girl, only to find her already dead.

Me; no….

I whisper as I look into her opened eyes and see a striking green.


	8. Chapter 10

I shakily pick up the girl. Her robes say raven claw on them. Once I had dragged her into the hallway I start screaming for help. When no one shows up, I collapse near the body, shaking with tears. I was too afraid to hear the footsteps come up behind me. When someone touched my back, I jerked up

Dumbledore: shh. Its ok. Its just me. Rose.. Rose let go of her.

He says to me, as I realize I still had my death grip on her arms from when I dragged her.

Me: she... i… the dementor… i… i... Couldn't stop it… it it killed her.

Dumbledore: shh. It's ok, dear. Come with me. Let's get you to the infirmary.

I try to get up but collapse in a shaky fit. I try a few more time and start walking with Dumbledore's help. I hadn't realized that a crowd of teachers and students had gathered around me.

Madeline, Madison, and Connor race out of the crowd

Connor: Dumbledore, what happened? Emily are you all right?

Madison is staring teary eyed at the body when she asked

Madison: Emily… Emily. It was another dementor wasn't it? Holy crap. This this isn't good.

Madeline: Emily! Im so sorry! I I shouldn't have left.i…. im so sorry.

Practically everyone was crying by this point, well except Dumbledore. I tried to put my left arm out, but it hurt too much. I let it lazily swing back to my side.

Me: guys… guys.. im im fine. Tell the teachers it was a dementor and im not sure if it left.

After they all run off to the crowd, I ask Dumbledore

Me: I don't think that girl was the right one either.

Dumbledore: nor do I, rose. Nor do I.

Once I was bandaged up a bit in the infirmary, I headed back to the common room.

Madison was sitting holding griffin, Madeline was writing something… poetry presumably…, and Connor was pacing, thinking.

Griffin was the first to notice me.

Me: hey boy.

I say as I scratch his head.

Me: did you miss me?

Madison: Emily! Are you alright?!?!?

Me: yea. Physically im fine. Mentally… not so much.

Madeline: this is my fault. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if I was still there… why'd I forget my freaking jacket!???

Me: Madeline, its not your fault. Neither of us know enough spells to get rid of a dementor. We couldn't have stopped it.

Connor: wait. Emily. You said the other girl had striking green eyes.

I had totally forgotten about that until he brought it up.

Me :( gulp) well. (I start speaking shakily) when i…. When I looked into the girls eyes, they were a striking green.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: c'mon mad! We are going to be late!!!

It was almost time for our first lesson and she was still trying to teach Connor.

Madison: ok ok! I left Madeline to tutor him. Not my smartest choice…. Oh well. Let's go!

When we get to McGonnagalls classroom, she isn't there.

Madison: hmm. Maybe she is a little late.

Right then we heard a meow behind us. As we turn around, a cat comes up and sits in front of us.

Madison: awww a kity!

Me: Madeline! That's mcGonnagall!

Madison: hu-

She gets cut off as we watch McGonnagall be put in the place of the cat.

mcGonnagall: hello girls. Ready for your lesson?

Me and mad nod our heads in agreement.

Mcgonnagall:as you may have heard, an animagus can take the form of the animal its patronus takes shape as. usually it is very hard to recognize a persons patronus without them casting the spell, but yours have come to me very easily. Madeline, you will be a mouutnain lion. rose, you will be a wolf. go and find out what you can about these animals in the library. meet me back here in an hour and a half.

Me and mad head of to the library.

Me: well, this seems easy enough.

Madison: yep! Its exciting!

At that moment, Dumbledore and the other teachers come sweeping down the hallway looking stressed and worried.

mMe: Dumbledore!!! Whats going on?!?

Dumbledore: a student… a student has been killed…. Killed by.. a dementor.

Madison: wha- whats a dementor?

Me: a creature that's used to guard azcaban. They usually only kill people who have done wrong or have a supremely guilty conscious…. What who was it?

Dumbledore: a hufflepuff girl. Her name was emma. You probably don't know her, but she had striking green eyes.

Me:oh.. I didn't know shouldn't hinder you any longer. Thank you.

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers and staff headed down to find the hufflepuff girl.

Madison: why would a dementor from Azkaban come and kill that hufflepuff girl?

Me: Mybe she did something. Hmm. That's too bad. Im kinda freaked now. I guess. I guess we should head to the library.

Madison: mhm.. ok. Lets go.

After learning all about cats and being drilled by McGonagall, who stayed to teach us instead of going to the hufflepuff girl, we finally were done with our lesson.

Madison: that was cool. The news about that girl is still sending chills down my skin. Soo weird.

Me: mmhm…. Arentthere wards up around here so things like that cant get in? well, I guess if it was on a mission from Azkaban then I guess it could… I wonder what she did……wait. No no… it couldn't be…

Madison: what? Emily, what is it?

Me: she had striking green eyes.

Madison gave a small gasp.


	10. Chapter 11

Me: I cant believe its almost Christmas!

It was just a few days until Christmas and things had been as normal as possible over the past few months. Gryffindor was winning most of the quidditch games (woohooo) and the animagus training was going well. McGonagall even said we might be able to change by the end of the year. How crazy is that! The Christmas ball was tonight and a lot of people were going home tomorrow. I was going with Sean (duh), Madeline with Jake (duh), Madison with a nice boy named Chris, and Connor, well he says he isn't going.

Me: c'mon! You have to go!

Connor: I don't wanna.

Madeline: why? Cuz you don't have a date?!?

Connor: hey! That's not why! I just don't want to that's all.

Me: ok fine. Hey! How bout you ask Eva?!? You could totally spy on her for us!

Madison: that's not a bad idea, Connor.

Connor: ugh. Fine. Ill ask.

She said yes, thank goodness. The dance was fun.

Afterwards, we all walked back to our common room and went to our dorms.

Me: that was tons of fun!

Madison: mhmm! Soo you guys aren't going home are you?

Madeline: Nah. Im staying here.

Me: ditto.

Madison: yeah me too. Hey did you see Connor and Eva come back with us?

Me:huh. I didn't… maybe they're still down there.

Madeline: probably. Night

Me and Madison: night!

I was woken quite harshly in the middle of the night by McGonagall.

McGonagall: rose! Your friend, john, was attacked by a wolf of some sorts. I need you and your friends to be down there with him.

Me Madison and Madeline quickly put on our robes and rushed down to the infirmary.

Connor wasn't really injured. He was a little bruised and had a few scratches. The one thing that worried me was the savage bite on his arm.

McGonagall: we gave him some medicine to help him sleep.

Me: what was he doing!?! Is he going to be ok?!

McGonagall: yes he'll be fine. We don't know what he was doing. We found him on the edge of the Forrest grounds.

Madeline and I looked at each other. Remembering that Eva was seen walking into the Forrest.

Madison: so what bit him?

McGonagall: probably just a lone wolf…. I will leave you to talk.

Right when she left, Connor opened his eye just a little and faintly whispered

Connor: are they gone?

I smiled, because this is something he would do.

ME: yeah. That sleep stuff is disgusting. Did you pretend to swallow it then hid it or what…

Connor: spot on actually.

Madeline: so.. let me guess. You decided to follow Eva after the dance and she went into the woods….

Connor: and then a huge wolf thing jumped at me from inside the Forrest.

Madison: waitwaitwait. Wolf thing. Not just a wolf?

Connor: well, it looked a lot like a wolf, but it had something wrong about it. Im not sure what though…

Me: that's really weird. So wait… where's Eva?

Connor: I don't know… she might be in the woods still.

Madeline: hmmmf. Should we tell Dumbledore?

Me: I don't know. He probably wont believe us.

Madison: that's true. I guess we will have to keep an eye on her for now.

Me: sounds good.

Madeline: ok.

Connor:hey wait! I get hurt and I don't get any flowers or candy or junk? C'mon!


	11. Chapter 12

Connor was practically back to normal by the next week. Today is the day of one of our big quidditch matches with slytherin.

Madeline: im still nervous about this game! Man!

Me: ah. You'll get over it. Im pretty pumped, actually.

Ooohoo! I've almost got it! Come on come on! Oh no! Slytherin is catching up to me! Faster faster! Oh crap! Its dropping! Soo close! Got it!!! Yes! I hold the snitch (little gold ball) up towards the cheering students. I fly towards Madeline and give her a high five.

Me: good job Mallory! We dominated!

Madeline: thanks E- umm rose! You did uber awesome too!

I noticed Sean and Jake fly over too.

Jake: hey guys! Good job!

Me: you guys didn't do too bad yourselves either.

Sean: thanks!

After the celebrations of the game, I headed to my animagus lesson with Madison.

McGonagall: hello girls! Today, we will be seeing if we can change our feet into paws.

Last week we tried muzzles. The week before that, ears.

McGonagall: ok! Get a clear picture of your creature's paws. Now, let your mind will itself into the form. Good Job Rose!

I look down at my feet and hands to see them as paws.

Me: am I allowed to change them back now?

McGonagall: yes dear yes! Oh Madeline! Good work good work!

I look at Madison who has also changed her hands and feet. Then I think of my human hands and feet and will them to change, and they do.

McGonagall: you are both moving much faster than I expected. It took me 2 years to fully transform. A year to do what you girls have done in 3 months! I will talk to Dumbledore about accelerating your lessons.

Me: cool!

Madison: sweetness!!!

McGonagall: lets try something… ok. Change as much of your body as you can. Don't try too much though! Ok Go!

I imagine the head, ears, and legs of the wolf and will myself to change. I could feel the sweat appearing on my forehead as I tried harder.

McGonagall: rose! Good job! Splendid! Magnificent!

I open my eyes to se Madison and McGonagall staring straight at me. They seem taller…. Holy crap! Im on all fours! I tried to speak, but just a whimper slash growl slash bark thing came out.

McGonagall: ok rose. Change back.

I will myself again. This time its easier, somehow loosened, maybe.

ME: why was it easier to change back than to change in the first place?

McGonnagall: once you've done it once, it gets simpler and simpler. Madeline, your turn.

I watch as Madison tries a few times to change, unsuccessfully.

McGonagall: relax sweetheart. Calm yourself and change.

Madison untensed het shoulders and soon after was half mountain lion.

McGonagall: good good! You two are doing very well! I will give you your final tests at the end of this school year!

Me: yes! That'll b great! Can we change on school grounds?

McGonagall: well. There has never been other animagi at the school before… I guess it'll be fine.

I and Madison exchange the "this is going to be fun" look before heading to our dorm.

Madeline: that's so awesome! I cant believe you guys are learning this quickly!

Connor: yeah. It is a little crazy.

Me: yep! Hey, how's your arm?

Connor: its healing but the bite mark is still there. It doesn't seem to be getting any better.

Madison: well that's not good. I thin-

She's interrupted as we hear a piercing scream coming from one of the dorm rooms.


	12. Chapter 13

We stared at each other for a few seconds in shock before rushing out to the common room.

Me: crapcrapcrapcrap…….

I quietly repeat to myself. When we get to the common room, McGonagall is standing huddled over a body surround by shrieking and crying students.

Madeline: what the hell?

Madison is looking quite pale at this moment.

Me: holy crap…

The girl's body was mangled in itself, twisted and dismantled. Madison was crying at this point and I and Madeline were teary eyed. I saw Connor coming toward us, looking quite pale.

Me: who is she? What happened?

Connor: I have no idea. It's awful. Someone put a curse on her or something.

I struggled to hear Madison's faint whisper.

Madison: it… it was the…. The cruciatus curse.

Connor: what's that?

Me: an unforgivable curse that inflicts an outrageous amount of pain on the victim.

I quoted from a textbook through ragged breaths.

McGonagall: all of you to the great Hall. Quickly, Quickly! Rose… Madeline… john… Mallory. Stay with me. Girls, tell me all you can about your room mate, Eva.

Me: ok… here it goes. We think she's the one the dementors have been trying to kill. I don't know why, but she must have done something really bad.

Madeline: heyheyhey. Wait. That girl. She was her friend wasn't she?

McGonagall: yes. Yes she was.

Madison: then…. She must have figured out too much and she… she killed her.

Me: crap………… Connor! Did you notice anything odd or familiar when you saw that wolf?

Connor: holy crap. The eyes…. They... they were green.

McGonnagall: are you telling me that you were bitten by a werewolf!?!? Oh no oh no. its too late to give you the anti potion. John, you may have been infected with lycanthropy.

Me: well crap.


	13. Chapter 14

Me: McGonagall! Do you know where she is? Have you seen her?

McGonagall: come to think of it I haven't…. oh my. This cant be good. Do you think she may be… in the woods? I don't know what she is always doing there… obviously on full moons she is transforming, but otherwise… I don't know.

Madeline: professor is there any chance that….. that she may be working for the dark lord?

McGonagall: that is what albus thought as well…. Come with me. You all have your wands? Good.

She leads us out into the hallways and outside toward the Forrest.

McGonagall: stay here. If you see her come out of the woods use a spell to stop her.

We all nod and take a position behind a tree. Mcgonagall, Dumbledore, and the other professors rush into the woods.

We all waited silently for some time, until we heard her. She was slowly walking out of the Forrest.

Eva: I know you're there, Rose. Come out come out. You can't hide. Im obviously not afraid to kill you once I find you. Come out now.i want to talk.

I step out from behind the tree.

Eva: ah. So you figured me out have you. You know im doing the dark lords bidding? You know im a werewolf? Huh. You could've been useful to the dark lord. Too bad. We both know I have to kill you. So sorry for the inconvenience. Good bye rose.

Right as she begins to chant avada kedavra, I yell

Me: now!!!!

Madeline: PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!!

Eva: wha-

She falls to the ground, literally petrified.

Me: phew. That was way too close for comfort.

Madison and Connor pop out from their hiding spots.

Connor: nice spell Madeline. You gotta teach me that one.

Madeline: ha. Fat chance!!

Madison: soo is she dead or….?

Me: no just petrified. It'll wear off in an hour or so.

Just then the professors all stumble out of the woods.

Dumbledore: good heavens! Children, are you all right???

We all murmur our yeas and nod our heads.

Dumbledore: what spell was used?

Madeline: petrificus toatlus.

McGonagall: clever…

Dumbledore: yes yes! Did she tell you what she was doing?

Me: she said she was doing the dark lords bidding… she also admitted to being a werewolf.

Dumbledore: well then.. I guess that we know what she was doing. We found slaughtered unicorns drained of blood in the Forrest. She must have been keeping him alive with their blood.

Connor: wait… am I definitely going to be a werewolf.. Or is it just likely?

Mcgonagall: you shouldn't get your hopes up. Im sorry, but chances are you are definitely going to be a werewolf.

Connor looked a little excited but kinda scared at the same time… poor kid.

McGonagall: well. We had better get back to the students and tell them the danger has passed.

"for now" I saw her whisper under her breath.


	14. Chapter 15

A few weeks go by in bitter is in 1st place and winning almost every quidditch match, our animagus training is going well. McGonagall says we are the quickest learners she has ever had. Our test is tomorrow and im uber excited. Today, we have another game.

Me: you ready, Madeline?

Madeline: oh yeah baby!!!!Bring it!

Some one got a lot more enthusiastic…

Me: I hope we win. I heard raven claw got a really good new keeper.

Madeline; hmmmf. This will be interesting.

Its 2 hours into the game and I haven't seen the snitch once. We are only winning by five. The other seeker has seen it either. This is weird. I decide to do a fly around the felid. As I fly a bit lower, something catches my eye. Something fast, small, and god. I race after it, picking up speed. Im soo close to the ground!!!! Ahhh! Okokok. Keep your balance… I zoom upwards ahead of the snitch. I have a crazy idea and I hope it works. I sit side ways on the broom and hang backwards of it, hugging the broom with my knees. The snitch is going back down. I urge the broom lower and I get closer and closer to the ground. I reach my hands out for the snitch. Come on! Come on!!!! My head is almost touching the ground…. Got it!!!!! Yes! I get it just as im about to hit the ground. My broom surges back up and I hear the cheering from the crowd.

After the game, me, Madison, and Connor (Madeline was hanging out with Jake) went outside to get some fresh air.

Madison: that was an awesome game! I wish I was better at flying… hmmmf.

Connor; I thought it was cool when Madeline blocked a shot with the tail of her broom. That was awesome!!!

Me; that was pretty cool.

We all sat talking for a while. Then Madison asked if I could teach her how to fly better.

Me: sure I can! It'll be fun. It will also help me practice a lot, too.

We all sat and talked for a while, and then Connor pointed out the big dipper.

Connor: hey guys look! I see the big deeper! Coolio!!!

Madison: hey! That's awesome!

Me: yeah it is! I wish I had notic-

I cut myself off abruptly, as I looked up, and saw the full moon.

Connor obviously saw the look of shock on my face when he started to ask

Connor: hello? Emily? What's up? What are you stari-

Right when he saw the moon, his body began to violently change. After a few gruesome moments, he was a werewolf.

Me: Connor? Connor, its me Emily.

I say as I slowly approach him.

Me: hey. Its ok. You don want o hurt me. It's all good.

But right as I say that, I knew he was going to hurt someone. The look in his eyes told me he had no idea who or what he was. Connor leapt up and started growling. My first instinct was to pull out my wand, but I had left it in my room. I had only one other option and I hoped it didn't go horribly wrong.

So, for the first time, I willed my body to transform into a wolf.


	15. Chapter 16

Ok ok ok. I feel weird, but not badly mutilated or anything. I think…. I think it went well.

I glance over at Madison briefly and see that she is about to try and change as well. Thank goodness she morphed successfully too. It hurt like heck though, but once you were the animal it felt alright. Still getting used to my wolfy-ness, I start to trot around Connor. Madison does the same on the other side of him. Obviously confused, he lunges at Madison and pins her down. But only momentarily, because in an instant I am pinning Connor against the ground. I am holding one shoulder, Madison the other.

I try to yell for help, but all that comes out is a long and piercing(but totally awesome) quickly rolls away from us but we chase after him. Running on paws feels really cool, by the way. Right as he faces us and is about to attack, a lithe little cat runs past him. McGonagall, I thought to myself.

Connor, very distractedly, ran after her, giving me and Madison the perfect opportunity to pin him down again hear Dumbledore rush out onto the grass and yell some spell in a language I couldn't understand. Odd. Suddenly he is right next to us, forcing a strange liquid down Connor's throat. Looking very confused, Connor slowly started to turn into himself again.

McGonagall the cat cam over to me and Madison and seemed to smile at us. I felt like I knew what she was trying to tell me. "Im very very proud of you girls. I am impressed how quickly you must have been able to transform due to the… circumstance. You may change back now."

I lock into my memory the wonderful sensations of being a wolf. The odd sight, the paws, the sense of hearing and smell. It was incredible. But, alas, I must change myself back. So, I focus all my will and energy back into my human form. I slowly feel myself morphing. Once I am back to myself, Madison is just changing as well.

Connor: what the heck just happened? Why were you two morphed? Why do I remember looking at the mo-. Oh. So… it happened. Im an im a werewolf. How did you change me back?

Me: Dumbledore gave you some strange liquid and it changed you. When you looked into the moon and started transforming, me and Madison didn't have our wands. The only thing we could do was morph and hope it didn't go horribly wrong.

Madison: Connor… I don't think you even knew who we were… you didn't even know who you were. It was scary, looking in your eyes and seeing that confusion, but then sudden hatred. It was really freaky.

McGonagall: girls! That was outstanding! Neither of you are experiencing any pain or fatigue?

Me: im really sore all over, if that counts for anything?

Madison: yeah me too!

McGonagall: oh no. that's fine. It's actually a good sign. Lets get all three of you to the infirmary quickly.

In the infirmary, the lady cleaned up me and Madison's minor cuts and then had to clean up Connors awful shoulders. Me and Madison both had claws and his shoulders were so raw from us pinning him down!

Me: Connor, I am so sorry for that!

Madison: yeah me too.

Connor: I guess its fine. I mean, I probably would've gone and killed a bunch of people if you hadn't, sooo thanks.

Me and Madison: huh? Eh! Welcome!

Right then Madeline runs in.

Madeline: I leave you guys alone for a few hours and this happens? Jeesh.


	16. Chapter 7

As me and Madeline headed to transfigurations class, we saw Eva coming down the hall.

Eva: hi guys! Sorry I was gone this morning but I was… tutoring my brother.

Me: hey, did we tell you we met your bro the other day? Nice guy.

Madeline: and you 2 have the exact same eyes.

Eva; oh yeah. We look like our mom. Well, got to go, see ya!

Me: bye!

Madeline: I don't think she was really tutoring Sean.

Me: nope. Definitely not.

In transfigurations, Mcgonagall told me to stay after class.

Mcgonagall: rose, I've been watching your skills in this class and I think you have the right talents to easily become an animagus. I have also been watching your friend Madeline (Madison) and she too has the right talents.

Me; wow! That's soo cool! Are you going to teach us?

Mcgonagall: yes I will. .

Me: cool! Madi- I mean Madeline loves animals. can you speak to other animals? i have a ton of questions!!!

Mcgonagall: will start your lessons today after dinner. Meet me here. See you tonight, rose.

Me: ok! Thanks! See ya!!!

I have to find Madison!!!

I finally find her trying to teach Connor about hippogriffs when I run up and whisper in her ear

Me: McGonagall wants to teach us to be animagus!!! She's going to teach us after dinner every night possible!

Madison stared at me for a few minutes, mouth gaping open.

Madison: se.. Seriously?

She finally managed.

Me:mhmm!

Madison: SWEETNESS!

Me; shhhhshhhhhhshhh! This is a library! Goodness.

Connor: soooo can you guys learn how to turn into a hippogriff so you can teach me all about them from true experience? Because, I don't get this crap at all.

Me and Madison pinch his neck at the same time.

Connor: why must you always do that?!?!


	17. Chapter 17

So, here is what's happened over the past month and a half. Raven claw is catching up to us but we are still in the lead. I and Madison passed our animagus testing (woohooo) and Connor is taking a potion every month to stop the whole werewolf thing from happening. Its our last week of school and we are happy and sad about going home.

Me: Mallory! Come on! We are going to be late for the championship game! Vamanos!

Madeline: ok ok! Jeesh. Im coming.

Me and Madeline race down the vacant halls toward the field. We get there right as the game was about to start without us.

After our amazing, butt kicking, uber awesome game (which we won, duh), everyone headed to the great hall for the announcement of the house cup winner. Madison and I had been given 50 points for keeping Connor in check that night and all four of us were given another 50 for catching Eva. Eva was "sent away" a.k.a. killed.

Dumbledore: children, take your seats! I would like to start of by saying congratulations to Gryffindor for their triumphant season of quidditch. Now, I will congratulate them again, for winning the house cup.

A loud ruckus of cheering erupted from our tables right after the announcement.

Me: yes! We won!!!

Madison: woohooo!

Connor: Yes!!!!

Madeline just hollered and screamed happily the whole time. Oh Madeline…..

After the ceremony, Madison, Madeline, Connor, and I went outside and sat and talked.

Me: hey mad, wanna race? One time to the edge of the lake and back.

Madison: why woul- o ooooohhh. Sure! Madeline, count us off!

I and Madison worked even more with McGonagall every day to perfect more of our animagusness.

Madeline: ok. On go k? Three…. Two… one! Go!

Me and Madison were off. Quickly jumping into the air, I morphed into my wolf body. Mad did the same. She was winning for a while, but when we got closer to the lake, I caught up with her. We were tied the whole back, even right at the end. We each hit Madeline's hand, with our heads of course, and quickly morphed back.

Me: soooo who won?!?

Madison: ok c'mon. I totally creamed you!

Me: umm no. I definitely won, right Madeline?

Madeline: ummm… I think… it was a tie.

Connor: I second the notion!

Me: hmmmf. Fine.

Madison: ok. Good job, em.

Me: hey, you too. I still can't believe how cool it is that we can do that.

Madeline: me either. It is pretty cool.

Connor: yep. Oooh! Know what I think?

I heard Madeline mutter something that sounded a lot like "don't want to, and never will." Under her breath.

Connor: Emily and Madison should like duke it out and see who is stronger!!!

Me: if we want to hurt ourselves purposely then sure.

I give him the no way you idiot look.

Connor: Jeesh. It was just an idea.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: I can't believe our first year is already over. Its depressing.

Madison: well, we'll be back in a few months.

Madeline: yeah.

Connor was asleep… again.

Me:: hey watch this.

I slowly lean over and pour my water down Connors face.

Connor: huh!? What!?! Aww man! Emily. Again?

We were all exploding with laughter by this point. Well, except Connor….

Me: sorry. It was just a joke. Oh c'mon. Don't be mad!

Connor: whatever.

Then he, for some reason, goes back to sleep.

Madeline: well that was uncalled for.

Madison: completely. I don't want to go back to our school in the us. It's not as cool.

Me: definitely not as cool. Im really going to miss Hogwarts. Hey mad. You have to invite me over a ton so we can practice changing and stuff…. We can torture Connor as well.

Madeline: did I hear torture?

These were the times I was really going to miss.

Madeline; guys! My iPod works! Oh thank God!

Ruined the moment.

Me: hey, do you have breaking Benjamin?

Madeline: of course! Here

I take the headphone and listen to dear agony with her. Madison pulls out a house of night book.

Me: you still haven't finished those? Wow.

Madison; well I've been a little busy.

Me: true that.

The next day we are all back at school. Bleh.

I walk down the hallway, hearing Kaitlin yelling something in ye olde English. Nikki and Dana and Catherine are freaking out about some book series. Emma and Christina are talking about band. Same old same old. Hmmmf. I used to love this time in the morning, but now… now I hate it. Its so… so boring. Things will never be the same. I notice Madison and Madeline coming over to me.

Me: do you guys feel... I don't know... Out of place? This place doesn't hold the same appeal as it used to…

Madeline: I feel the same way.

Madison: me too.

Connor appears right behind me.

Connor; heh. Me three. It's so different here now that we have experienced so much of a whole other world.

Me: mhmm.

I guess this whole experience has truly brought us closer together. its crazy, but I feel some how cut away from the rest of the muggles. I mean, now im not a muggle, but its weird putting everyone else in another category. We are separated now. As I have said. Our lives will never be the same.


End file.
